Somebody's Heartbreak
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: -if you're going to be somebody's heartbreak, baby be mine- Hermione knows he could tear her heart to pieces, but she's willing to take a risk. Will he be her Prince Charming or will love hurt instead?


**I had fun writing this, but I'm warning you now this is a heartbreak fic. I am currently like obsessed with Hunter Hayes so I chose this song, know that I don't own any of this. Please review and tell me what you think :) **

_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'_

_Every little river, runnin' through your mind_

_You give and you take_

_You come and you go_

_You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know_

_How much you care or how much you don't_

_Whatever you need, whatever you want_

I don't honestly know if I expected wedding bells after the first date. I guess I just thought we had a more-than-normal connection. Well, maybe not. Maybe yes.

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_

_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_

_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_

It didn't really matter though because he spoiled me, pampered me. He did everything he should have and more. It was the perfect date. He said "think of it as a step to redemption." How could I not agree after I'd tried those cauldron cakes? They were pure amazing.

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine, yeah_

_Oh, be mine_

"No it's sil vous plais, Mione,"

"I said sil vous plaez! Anyways why does your family have to speak French?" I could never forget his chuckles. How he pulled me to him and instead decided to teach me something else the French did. We spent the night speaking and kissing in French.

_I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya_

_Is a minute with you is better than two without_

_Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool_

_So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules_

_I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got_

_So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop_

For everyway that he was perfect there was one way that he would screw it up. We broke rules, scampering around the halls at night, but how could I say no? He was so cunning and a minute with him was worth it.

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_

_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_

_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_

Somehow in all of this though, I was willing to go through it. I was almost throwing my arms out and shouting, "Here Draco take me!" He was addicting, and he was mine.

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine_

We spent our dates laughing. Whether it was the incompetent waiter or that boy who blew up the broom store, or George Weasley stopping by to tell a joke, they always had a laugh. I'd never felt so loved, so happy. Not in a while at least.

_Oh, woah_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Or somebody's mistake_

_Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)_

_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)_

And when he walked away, saying he had to marry someone else, that he had to become the head of his family business, that he couldn't go browsing through bookshops anymore it broke my heart. The crumpled flowers on the ground when he saw me making out with McGlaggin, how he'd uttered the word he swore he'd never say to me again, and how I saw his red puffy eyes after a call from his wife. I wouldn't forget the late night at work we spent together talking about our dates at Hogsmeade or how I'd changed so much, or how I was currently seeing Cormic McGlaggin, or how miserable I was. Oh how we talked about how miserable I was. The next day I called him to tell him I was done with Cormic, for good. Astoria answered however assuming I was congratulating her on the fact she was with child.

_Oh, I'll take my chances_

_If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be someone's mistake_

_Somebody's first time, somebody's last time_

_Be mine_

_Oh, be mine_

_Be mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine_

_If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah_

_Might as well, might as well be mine_

When he kissed me on the last day of me working at his company. He'd somehow learned I was moving to France, that I was starting over. He jokingly said, "You've concurred the language right?" I could only laugh and remember the old times before I came back to reality and my heart ripped again. He said how sad he was I was leaving but that he understood I only wanted to succeed in life. I did kiss him back, but only for a minute. I told him that I'd never forget us, that if he was going to break someone's heart it might as well have been mine. He said he wanted me to be very happy. By the look he had when he saw me at King's cross eleven years later with my daughter I wonder if he meant it. He shook her hand and stared into her blue eyes covered by curly brown hair. "Hello, I'm Cassandra." His eyes went glassy and I wondered if he remembered telling me if he ever had a daughter he'd name her Cassandra. He introduce me to his son, and I remember watching Astoria grab his hand as they waved to Scorpius.

Yes, if he was going to break anyone's heart, it most certainly should have been mine.

**Somebody's Heartbreak – Hunter Hayes**


End file.
